Similar (chapter)
is the sixth chapter of the Nisekoi manga series written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi, published weekly in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. Overview Raku sees that the key that Kosaki accidentally dropped and believes that it might be the key to open his pendant. Kosaki runs off quickly, which Raku makes him lose his chance to tell Kosaki the truth behind his and Chitoge's relationship. The next day, Raku sees that Chitoge struggles in making friends at school and has been taking notes of people at the school to be friends with. Raku helps out Chitoge with her notebook but when Chitoge reminds Raku that their relationship is an act, Kosaki wonders she means as she overhears them at the corner of the classes's door. Plot After Kosaki's key dropped, Raku thinks that Kosaki's key may be for his pendant. In response to Raku's question, she initially tells him that it is the key for her house, but then says that she accidentally thought that the key was for her house and is actually a key to an old bookshelf. At that, Kosaki runs off in embarrassment, causing Raku to get suspicious if the key that Kosaki had was truly the key to her bookshelf. Raku realizes he forgot to tell Kosaki about his relationship with Chitoge and decides to tell her tomorrow. The next day, Raku and Chitoge greet each other as a couple. Later, After Raku is seen leaving the bathroom, he sees Chitoge fidgeting after talking to some classmates. At the roof, Raku wonders how to deal with Claude, which Chitoge tells Raku that it is impossible. Chitoge tells Raku that Claude won't around today after school because he has something to do, which gives Raku a chance to get close to Kosaki. Raku tells Chitoge that a close friend of Chitoge should be able to know about the situation they're in, but she gets mad at Raku and leaves. Later, Raku asks for advice from Shū about Chitoge. Raku learns from Shū that Chitoge doesn't have any friends and the only one she is close with is with him. Later, Raku asks his teacher about Kosaki's whereabouts but she tells Raku that Kosaki already went home. Raku is about to go home, but overhears a conversation about Chitoge. Raku meets her at class but stands at a distance, with Chitoge writing in her notebook on how to make friends at school. Chitoge turns her head and sees Raku. Shocked, she asks him if he heard what she said. Chitoge nearly punches Raku, but is stopped in time. Chitoge tells Raku that since she had a hard time making friends at school due to Claude watching over her. She thought making a notebook about her classmates could help her make friends. Raku tells of his similar struggle he had during middle school and offers her to help with her notebook. The two later discuss their false relationship, which unbeknownst to them was overheard by Kosaki. Debut Characters * Iwashita (mentioned) * Suzuki (mentioned) * Moriya (mentioned) Chapter notes Character revelations * According to Chitoge herself, she has a notebook to write peoples names in it because she does not remember their names. It is also because she does not know how to start a conversation or about making friends. * Claude is the one responsible for Chitoge's inability of making friends, as that he was her bodyguard at school, mostly carrying around a gun and checking the peoples Chitoge was hanging out with. * In the past, Raku made notebooks about peoples at his school because they know that he is from a yakuza family. Trivia * The chapter title "Similar" is written in katakana while it actually originated from kanji, which is "似た者" which also means "Similar people". * This chapter was adapted into an episode for Similar (episode).